


Dance With Me

by tailsbeth



Series: Reader-Insert (Riverdale) [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Reader-Insert, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: It’s Y/n and Veronica’s 4 month anniversary and Veronica decides to take Y/n to a club for the first time to celebrate.





	Dance With Me

I carefully painted my lips with a red matte lipstick. My aim was to look grown up tonight, I was going to a club for the first time and the last thing I wanted to look like was some high school kid. Veronica had already reassured me I’d look good whatever I wore. I could hear her singing along in her bedroom, she was clearly in the partying mood. I followed the music and found my girlfriend looking stunning as usual, in a skimpy red number. She even made dancing like a goofball look hot.

‘How do I look?’ I interrupted her, my hand straightening my y/f/c dress. Veronica turned around, she gasped. I could only hope that was a good reaction. She walked up to me and held my hands.

‘You look stunning y/n. Everyone’s going to have their eyes on you, tonight I think I’ll be playing the role of jealous girlfriend.’ She leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. I separated quickly, remembering I had make up on for a change.

‘Ronnie, watch the paint job.’ I joked. Veronica frowned at me, sticking her bottom lip out for comical effect. She looked adorable, this girl really knew how to get to me. 

‘Oh, screw it!’ I leaned back in, kissing her passionately. I slipped my tongue in this time, I relished in having this much time alone with my girlfriend. I loved our friends dearly but they still tended to stare whenever Ronnie and I were affectionate. They were still getting used to the idea of Ronnie being not exactly straight.

We finally parted and Veronica grabbed a couple of red cups from her dressing table. She passed me one, I could feel the vodka burn my throat as it went down. Veronica gave me a cheeky grin.

‘Sneaked some from Mom’s cabinet.’

‘Shit, you trying to get me drunk?’ I chuckled.

‘Maybe.’ She winked at me. I checked my phone, Kevin had text me.

‘Kevin and Josie are heading to the club, you ready to go?’ Veronica downed her drink on the spot.

‘Now I am.’ I laughed at her and downed my own red cup. We quickly checked ourselves in the mirror, I caught her glancing at me.

‘I really can’t get over how beautiful you look y/n.’ I gave her a quick peck.

‘Oh stop it you.’ I could feel my face flushing under my make-up.

‘Right, let’s go party!’ Veronica grabbed her clutch, took my hand and pulled me out the door. 

* * *

The music throbbed through me as we entered the club, the instant heat of the room startled me a little. We looked around for our friends and found Kevin and Josie at the bar. They waved us over. Veronica skipped over, practically dragging me behind her. She was absolutely in her element here.

‘Well hello ladies, looking gorgeous.’ Kevin pecked us both on the cheek, I loved how comfortable we were with each other.

‘How’s it going girls?’ Josie asked, she passed us a couple of drinks. Veronica had asked her to join us, they’d been clubbing together before and Ronnie said she was good fun.

‘Very well, tonight’s kind of special actually.’ Veronica placed her hand around my waist.

‘What’s the occasion?’ Kevin asked excitedly.

‘It’s our 4 month anniversary. 4 months ago, this one finally plucked up the courage to ask me out.’ I announced, a smile beaming from my face.

‘Aww, that’s so sweet!’ Josie cooed at us.

‘Congrats!’ Kevin shrieked. I gave Veronica a little squeeze, I had really fallen for her. Veronica downed her drink, she squealed as one of her favourite songs came on. She slammed her glass down.

‘Dance with me!’She quickly grabbed my hand and guided me to the dance floor, Kevin and Josie followed after us. I started to move my hips in time to the music, smiling at the others. I loosened up as the alcohol started to affect me. I grabbed Veronica by the waist and kissed her. She put her hands around my neck and she started to mingle her fingers through my y/h/c hair.

‘Someone’s feeling tipsy.’ She whispered into my ear. I giggled at her, Veronica had seen me drunk a few times. She’d even looked after me when things had gotten out of hand, luckily that was only twice. Her eyes gazed into mine, all I could focus on was her. I had nothing but love for her and had to let it out.

‘I’m so in love with you.’ I uttered in her ear. Her eyes widened and a smile graced her lips. We’d never said ‘I love you’ yet and I was nervous for her reaction.

‘I love you too, y/n, so, so much.’ Veronica replied, she drew circles slowly on the back of my neck. She leaned in and put her lips on mine. I kissed back, careful with every touch. Everything else became a blur, we could have been the only two people in the room. I was well and truly in love with Veronica Lodge.  

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to Ao3 so I’m in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at @tailsbeth-writes on Tumblr if you wanna chat


End file.
